hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Russoti DCM (S1-S1)
Billy Russoti/Jigsaw has appeared in the DC/Marvel RPG, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The Punisher storyline and continuity (circa The Punisher Max series) is being rebooted and retold in this RPG. Some creative liberties and license (such as Frank's younger age and his military service being during the first Gulf War) have been taken for creative and storytelling purposes, as well as for modernization purposes. Character History “Listen, we've all suffered loss at the hands of the Punisher. Just because we don't look like everybody else and we don't act like everybody else, nobody does a goddamn thing about it! I say he ain't the only one who can take the law into his own hands.” – Jigsaw AKA Billy Russoti Earlier Life William Dominic “Billy” Russoti was born on October the 15th, 1965 in Brooklyn, New York. His parents, as well as the rest of his family and linage, were respected members of the Italian American Mafia. Billy also grew up with an older brother named James whom was a few years older then he was. The two were frequently mistaken with Billy mistaken as being the older brother because he was taller. James' growth was stunted at a young age due to a chemical imbalance he was born with, but the advantages to this imbalance was that his veins flowed freely with adrenaline a testosterone, which in turn greatly amplified his strength and agility, and also made him into a highly dangerous individual with a ruthless psychopathic behavior and it left him in a constant state of homicidal mania. Billy would often laugh and smiled when James’ imbalance went off in public since he was known to severely injury someone, perhaps even kill them. The Russoti family themselves had been close allies with various New York Mafia crime families, but mainly had close allies with the Cesare crime family (which Billy’s uncle Gaitano resided as head Don), the Costa crime family, the Franco crime family, and the Gnucci crime family, whom along with the Cesares were the major Mafia powerhouses in the Tri-State Area and also had a small syndicate in Gotham City. Mob Killer By the time he was twenty two, Billy had already risen through mob rankings before making his way to enforcer, which became his calling card. He began to know how to make money with using his “talent” with the use of extorting people out of money and various businesses, as well picking up women while he did this which earned him the nickname of Billy “The Beaut” Russoti. For over the next five years, Billy would began buying out businesses and rackets, all in the name of the Russoti crime family, while taking over warehouses and doing favors for other mafia families including his uncle. When Billy shown started to show great promise as a contract killer, having executed his killings with precision and finesse, he began to operate as a hitman for his family and his family’s criminal allies. Back in the mid-nineteen nineties around 1996, one of his most important jobs he had to undertake in his career was killing his own parents, so that his uncle Gaitano would be the head of the Russoti crime family and the Cesare crime family, thus making uniting the two families into one crime family. In return he would also become a made man in the New York crime families. Billy carried out his orders and following the New Year, he was now officially a made member of the Mafia, allowing no one to “touch”, harm, or kill him. However, during that year, it also marked the arrival of an extremely violent and jaded vigilante known as The Punisher, whom was formerly Frank Castle, a war vet that lost his family during a Costa mob hit in Central Park in the same year. Billy laughed at the idea of The Punisher going after him, since he was untouchable and a powerful member of the New York mafia, as The Punisher had begun devoting his life to the punishment of criminals, killing in extremely violent ways. Going into the new millennium, Billy had been good friends with Quentin Glass, a family lawyer and semi-regular hitman, Bruno Costa, the last leader of the Costa crime family after The Punisher killed them, Nicky Cavella, a psychotic mob captain in the Cesare crime family, and the Eternal Sun, a rouge Yakuza clan whom offered vast protection for Billy and his family. Everything was going well for him and his family although in the early 2000s, James had been captured by The Punisher and was nearly killed by him before the NYPD moved in. Billy couldn’t do anything about his arrest and capture and even with Glass serving as James’ lawyer, he was found guilty by reason of insanity and was sent to the Ravencroft Asylum where he would spent the rest of his natural born life. Role in the DC/Marvel RPG, Season One Regular Appearance Billy Russoti stands six feet tall and weighs anywhere from one-hundred seventy to one-hundred eighty-five pounds, with an average body type. He has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He typically wears expensive dress and designer clothes. Trademark Gear In terms of gear, Billy always use various forms of weaponry including firearms, knives, and explosives or just practically anything he can get his hands on but for a trademark weapon, he normally carries a high-caliber sidearm particularly using either a Colt Anaconda, a Taurus Raging Bull, an IMI Desert Eagle, or a Wildey Magnum. Category:Mafia Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminal Masterminds